Weihnachtsessen
by sommerschnee
Summary: „Harry. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du uns endlich deinen Freund vorstellst.“ One-Shot Slash Harry?


Titel: Weihnachtsessen  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Pairings: Harry/?, Remus/Sirius angedeutet  
  
Warnings: Slash, romance  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: Also.. eigentlich ist das ganze hier vollkommen ohne Sinn, aber ich wollte an Weihnachten einfach irgendetwas hochladen... und da habt ihr was.. auch wenn es nicht wirklich irgendeinen Sinn macht und verdammt kurz ist.. aber es ist so ein kleines Dankeschön an alle Kommentarschreiber (siehe Widmung) zudem getraue ich mich ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen, nämlich, dass es dieses Jahr noch das (ungebetate) dritte Kapitel von Past Present Future gibt, im Januar dann das beta gelesene, den ersten Teil einer neuen Harry/Draco und den ersten Teil einer Harry/George die beide schon bis zum ersten Teil fertig sind ^^  
  
Widmung: all den vielen, lieben, netten Leuten die mir immer wieder Kommentare schreiben und mein Zeugs überhaupt lesen.. ich bin euch allen so, so, sooooo dankbar.. wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch machen sollte ^___^ und ein spezielles Danke an alle die 'Dawn' kommentiert haben (ich weiß es war verwirrend aber das war Absicht) und die so geduldig auf Past Present Future warten... Frohe Weihnachten euch allen *alle einmal knuddel*  
  
"Harry", meinte Sirius eines Abends während er seine Zeitung zusammenfaltete. "Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du uns endlich deinen Freund vorstellst."  
  
Remus, der neben Sirius auf dem Sofa saß, blickte von seinem Buch auf und linste zu Harry hinüber, überlegte ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen und ließ die beiden in Ruhe.  
  
Harry räusperte sich und stellte seine Feder ins Tintenglas, darauf achtend keine Flecken zu hinterlassen.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist Sirius." Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stand auf um Kaffee aufzusetzen.  
  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde. Sirius und Harry konnten über dieses Thema stundenlang diskutieren ohne das einer von ihnen müde wurde.  
  
Sie hatten einfach beide den selben Sturkopf und schenkten sich gegenseitig nichts.  
  
Als er einige Minuten später zurückkam, auf einem Tablett zwei Tassen Kaffee für Sirius und Harry, Tee für sich selber.  
  
Die beiden waren jedoch schon längst in einen Streit verfallen, bekamen um sich herum nichts mehr mit.  
  
"Sirius, nein!! Die Beziehung hat gerade erst begonnen, wir wollen erst sicher werden was los ist... misch dich jetzt noch nicht in die Beziehung ein!!"  
  
"Die Beziehung hat gerade erst begonnen?! Verdammt Harry ihr seid seit zwei Jahren ein Paar und ich kenne noch nicht einmal seinen Namen."  
  
"Red keinen Quatsch.. wir hatten letztes Jahr erst unser einjähriges... dass du auch immer so hemmungslos übertreiben musst."  
  
Sirius atmete einmal tief durch, rieb sich über die Augen. Es war selten, dass er sich in einer solchen Situation ein Zeichen der Schwäche erlaubte. Aber dass er alle Karten offen auf den Tisch legte war auch gleichzeitig ein Merkmal dafür dass er die Diskussion ernst nahm und Harry wusste das.  
  
Als Sirius nichts weiter sagte, stand der junge Mann auf, seine Tasse in der Hand und ging zum Fenster, blickte hinaus.  
  
"Es hat immer noch nicht aufgehört zu schneien. Wenn es so weiter geht haben wir nächste Woche weiße Weihnachten."  
  
Dann wieder ein Moment Stille. Sirius nippte vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee. Remus stand auf und ging zur Küche. Er hatte Honig für den Tee vergessen. Sirius und Harry tranken ihren Kaffee beide schwarz.  
  
Das Telefon klingelt und Remus ging ran. Al er sich meldete, entschuldigte sich hastig jemand, dass er sich verwählt hatte, legte dann wieder auf.  
  
Remus starrte einen Moment den Hörer an, dann legte auch er auf. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Harry noch immer am Fenster und keiner sprach ein Wort.  
  
Remus setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, überlegte ob er den Fernseher anschalten konnte.  
  
Solche stummen Diskussionen waren zwischen den beiden selten und Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Er hatte nicht viele Erfahrungen mit Vater Sohn Beziehungen und war unsicher. So schwieg er einfach, ebenso wie die anderen und überlegte ob er sie allein lassen sollte.  
  
Harry löste sich vom Fenster und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius. "Hast du mir nichts mehr zu sagen?"  
  
Es klang nicht wie eine Beschuldigung, sondern wie eine Aufforderung. Sirius blickte von seinem Kaffee auf und Harry an.  
  
"Ich möchte nur sicher gehen."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich... ich bin doch verantwortlich für dich. Ich möchte, dass er es wert ist." "Du wirst ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen."  
  
Sirius seufzte. "Woher willst du das wissen Harry?"  
  
"Weil niemand der ihn kennt ihn so empfangen würde."  
  
"Ich kenne ihn also ja?" Harry nickte zögernd, erkennend dass er sich verraten hatte.  
  
Sirius grinste Remus an. "Siehst du? Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist jemand den wir kennen."  
  
Remus nickte und stellte seine Tasse ab, zog dann seine Beine mit auf den Sessel.  
  
"Aber wenn wir ihn schon kennen... warum bringst du ihn dann nicht mit?" Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Ihr könnt ihn nicht leiden."  
  
"Na toll... dass hilft uns auch nicht weiter... wir können einige deiner Freunde nicht ausstehen Harry.... wenigstens ist es nicht Ron.. nichts gegen den Weasleyjungen, aber ich kann ihn mir nicht als deinen Freund vorstellen Harry.. dass würde einfach nicht passen."  
  
Harry lächelte leicht und setzte sich wieder. Einen Moment verharrte er einfach so, dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
  
Während im Hintergrund die Anfangsmusik von 'Friends' lief, begann Sirius wieder zu reden.  
  
"Warum probierst du es nicht einfach aus? Es könnte doch funktionieren... und wenn wir ihn wirklich nicht ausstehen können... nun... es ist nicht so als könnten wir dir verbieten mit ihm zusammen zu sein. In zwei Monaten hast du deinen Abschluss und dann wirst du wohl sowieso ausziehen."  
  
Harry blickte auf seine Hände als er antwortete, doch Remus konnte sehen, wie sein Gesicht anfing zu glühen und sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.  
  
"Wir wollen zusammenziehen, sobald wir unseren Abschluss haben."  
  
Also gleichalt, registrierte Remus und hakte in Gedanken einige Jungen von einer Liste möglicher Kandidaten. Er wusste, dass es Sirius ihm gleich tat.  
  
Ob Harry sich bewußt war, dass er ihnen nach und nach Anhaltspunkte lieferte?  
  
"So.. und von welchem Geld wollt ihr die Wohnung bezahlen? Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass es nicht sonderlich billig ist?"  
  
"Wir haben beide genügend Geld um uns das leisten zu können."  
  
Reich, dachte Remus und strich die nächsten Namen weg. Blieben nicht mehr viele übrig.  
  
"Und was sagen seine Eltern dazu, wissen sie das ihr zusammen seid? Kennt ihr euch überhaupt?"  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schien zum ersten Mal wirklich zu zögern. War es, weil ihm das Thema peinlich war oder weil er nicht mit Sirius reden wollte?  
  
"Seine Eltern... sie kennen mich, aber nur seine Mutter weiß, dass wir zusammen sind. Sein Vater würde das nie erlauben."  
  
Also ein reicher, gleichaltriger Junge, den sie nicht ausstehen konnten und der Probleme mit seinem Vater hatte. Remus keuchte erschrocken nach Luft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?  
  
Er trank einen Schluck seines Tees, versuchte sich zu beruhigen Kein Wunder, dass Harry ihnen nichts hatte erzählen wollen.  
  
Remus seufzte und blickte Harry an.  
  
"Wissen Hermione und Ron wer er ist." Harry biss noch immer auf seiner Unterlippe herum, doch er antwortete.  
  
"Ja. Ron kommt sogar überraschend gut mit ihm klar... nur Hermione.. sie akzeptiert ihn, aber da war es auch schon."  
  
Remus stellte seine leere Tasse ab und stand auf um die Vorhänge am Fenster zu zuziehen.  
  
"Bring ihn mit Harry." Diesmal keuchte Harry erschrocken nach Luft als er Remus verstand.  
  
"Du weißt es?" Remus drehte sich um, zwinkerte ihm zu. "Du hast etwas zuviel geredet Harry."  
  
Sirius grummelte. "Remus!! Ich will wissen wer es ist!!"  
  
Remus lachte und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Schulter. "Nur mit der Ruhe alter Freund, du wirst ihn bald kennen lernen. Harry bringt ihn Weihnachten mit nach Hause, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry seufzte ergeben.  
  
"Als wenn ich eine andere Wahl hätte."  
  
*  
  
Als es an der Tür klingelte hastete Sirius sofort hin, verharrte erschrocken als er die blonde Person neben seinem Patensohn entdeckte.  
  
Harry grinste ihn verlegen an.  
  
"Sirius, darf ich dir vorstellen? Das ist mein Freund: Draco Malfoy."  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
